L'amour d'un champion
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Jaden est revenu à la Duel Académie et la vie reprend son cours seulement, il découvre qu'il est amoureux de Jesse son meilleur ami...


L'amour d'un Champion

Que me répondez-vous si je vous dis que le duelliste le plus prometteur de la Duel Académie qui a affronté sans flipper les plus redoutables adversaires et qui a sauvé le monde trois fois de suite est aujourd'hui en train de flipper comme un malade ?! Impossible ! Hé bah, pourtant c'est le cas ! Moi, Jaden Yûki, le number one de la Duel Académie (encore chez les Silfer… C'est pas drôle _) suis à ce moment où je vous parle, en train de flipper ma carte ! (Jeu de mots pourrit de l'auteure ^^') Pourquoi ? C'est compliqué… en gros, pour résumé… Je suis raide dingue amoureux de quelqu'un ! Je vous vois venir avec vos « Mais c'est super ! » ou « Y a pas de quoi flipper si c'est que ça ! » Et bah, je peux vous assurer que vous vous gourez ! Bref, autant que je vous explique.

Tout a commencé après mon retour à la Duel Académie donc après avoir battu Yubel et maitriser la puissance de l'Ultime Souverain (mon alter-ego). J'ai retrouvé tous mes compagnons qui étaient fous heureux de me revoir et c'était réciproque, ils m'avaient tant manqué… Les retrouver m'a rendu bien plus heureux que je ne pourrai le dire avec de simples mots, le bonheur total, infini voilà ce que je ressentais en me tenant au centre du groupe. Je passai donc le plus clair de mon temps en leur compagnie. Enfin, avec l'un d'entre eux, surtout. Jesse. C'était pour lui que je m'étais battu de toutes mes forces et que j'avais sombré dans les ténèbres. Mais c'était aussi pour lui que j'en étais ressortie que je les avais combattus. Rien que pour lui. Au départ, je me disais que c'était parce qu'il était mon ami que j'avais sans arrêt besoin de sa présence auprès de moi mais je commençais à en douter au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient lentement car vouloir défendre un ami à tout prix n'est pas réellement le comportement d'un simple ami. Je ne suis pas clair, hein ? En fait, plus nous passions du temps ensemble, plus je me surprenais à chercher son regard où à le toucher dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Je commençais sérieusement à me poser des questions sur la nature de mes sentiments envers lui mais je me taisais car son amitié m'était si chère ! Finalement après une longue hésitation, je décidais d'en faire part à des amis en qui j'avais toute confiance. Grosse erreur. Car mes monstre ; et oui, ce sont eux en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle, m'ont tous posé la même question : « Jaden, l'aimes-tu ? » Raaaaaaaahhhhh ! Rien que d'y penser je suis pris d'une envie incontrôlable de m'arracher les cheveux et mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure ! En plus, je suis sûr d'être aussi écarlate que la veste de mon uniforme ! Mais, je dois bien le reconnaître, ils ont raison… Je l'aime. J'aime Jesse à en mourir. On a immédiatement été sur la même longueur d'onde dès notre rencontre et on se ressemble tant… aussi têtu et borné l'un que l'autre bien que ce soit lui le meilleur élève de nous deux au niveau de la théorie puisqu'en pratique, c'est moi le meilleur. Et non, je ne frime pas ! Enfin, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, rien qu'à lui. Que fait-il en ce moment ? Avec qui est-il ? Ou à qui pense-t-il ? Voilà les questions qui reviennent sans cesse me hanter. Je vois ses cheveux bleus dans lesquels je voudrais glisser mes doigts pour en savourer la douceur, ses yeux oscillants entre le bleu et le vert comme l'eau de la crique où nous allions tous les deux nous baigner pour être tranquilles avant tous les évènements dus à mon côté sombre, ses magnifiques prunelles au sein desquelles je souhaiterai tant me noyer lorsqu'il les poses sur moi. Et son sourire ! Indescriptible ! Il est chaleureux et apporte bonne humeur à nous tous. Mais pourtant, lorsqu'il me l'adresse, j'ai l'impression qu'il devient plus… tendre. Mais c'est peut-être mon cœur qui trompe mes sens ? Je ne sais pas. Il faut dire qu'avant lui, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux alors je ne sais pas du tout comment gérer ça. Je suis dingue de tout ce qu'il dit ou fait en gros, je suis dingue de lui. Seulement, il est mon meilleur ami et cette amitié est sacrée à mes yeux alors comment avouer cet amour sans le perdre ? Donc, je me tais même si je souffre. En plus mes monstres qui ne gênent pas pour en rajouter ! Rah ! Les amis, je vous retiens avec vos conseils débiles qui ne sont pas valables pour des êtres humains ! Je soupire. Je ne peux renoncer à l'aimer et cela est une évidence. Pourquoi ? Non, mais sérieusement ! Moi, le grand Jaden Yûki, renoncer ?! Mais vous êtes malades ?! Bon, je vais les rejoindre sinon ils vont commencer à se demander ce que je fous. Surtout qu'ils vont se poser des questions vu que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi pensif et ça ils le savent très même trop bien ! Alors autant ne pas éveiller les soupçons car je n'ai aucune envie de répondre à leurs questions…

P.O.V Externe (L'auteure est de retour ! Je vous ai manqué ? xD)

Jaden ferma son journal et descendit à la cafétéria du dortoir des Rouges s'efforçant de se comporter « normalement » mais ce comportement pour le moins bizarre n'avait pas échappé à tout le monde et ça il l'ignorait. En effet, un certain duelliste aux monstres machines avait remarqué son étrange attitude car il le connaissait depuis sa première année à l'Académie. Zane Truesdale avait bien vu que son ami ne se comportait plus comme avant et il décida de mettre deux ou trois choses au clair car il avait eu une conversation avec un certain jeune Obélisque la veille qui avait confirmé ses soupçons. Un sourire naquit sur son visage habituellement froid. Jaden était souvent venu à son aide durant ses trois dernières années alors cette fois, à lui de l'aider. Fort de cette résolution, il mit son plan d'action au point sachant que la tâche de faire se confier le Silfer n'allait pas être simple comme bonjour. La journée passa tranquillement avec les disputes et les fous-rires habituels malgré le fait que notre cher Jaden ait l'esprit occupé par un certain duelliste aux monstres de cristal (non on n'avait pas deviné xD) et le soir tombé, le jeune duelliste aux héros sortit de sa chambre guitare à la main afin de se rendre à son endroit favoris. C'est-à-dire sous l'arbre se trouvant derrière le dortoir près de la falaise. Il s'assit dos à celui-ci, respira l'air doux de la marée montante et commença à jouer. Une mélodie à la fois douce, tendre et triste. La mélodie d'un amour qu'il pensait à sens unique car un certain duelliste machine savait qu'en vérité c'était le contraire. Zane (vous l'aurez tous deviner) s'approcha de Jaden sans pour autant se manifester. Pourquoi ? Il voulait voir à quel point le champion de l'académie était épris de son meilleur ami et si cela valait la peine de l'aider. (Non je ne doute pas de Jaden ! Franchement je suis folle mais tout de même les amis, faites-moi confiance un peu !) Bref, il s'approcha et entendit à sa plus grande surprise, la voix suave de Jaden qui venait d'entamer une chanson d'amour. (Je sais c'est pas mon style mais je fais des efforts !)

_Je regarde le ciel étoilé en te dédiant ces paroles dites avec mon cœur. _

_Les étoiles brillent de tous leurs feux formant ton visage qui hante mes nuits comme mes jours. _

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire ce que tu me fais ressentir, cherchant la réponse au sein des cieux, je fini par m'y perdre. _

_Un labyrinthe de sentiments me traverse la poitrine. _

_Esprits protecteurs, je vous confie mon amour, portez lui dans vos ailes scintillantes. _

_A tes cotes j'ai trouvé ma vraie place. _

_L'ultime bonheur de mon existence, c'est te voir sourire. _

_Loin des ténèbres, je ne peux que te tenir. _

_I want to change the world for you… _

_I want to protect you forever… _

_Akatsuki no Hikari… _

_Aishiteru… _

_Même sans le dire, je le sais, jamais je ne saurai y renoncer. _

_Tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner._

_Mon cœur est à toi, fais ce qui te chante de ma volonté. _

_Je ne peux te contempler sans voir le bonheur en personne sous le soleil couchant. _

_Dans tes yeux clairs, je veux me noyer. _

_Ton sourire me faisant chavirer, un ange ayant tes traits m'a fait fondre. _

_Mon cœur ne bat plus pour moi mais pour toi. _

_Ange de ma vie, lumière de mon espoir. _

_I want to change the world for you… _

_I want to protect you forever… _

_Akatsuki no Hikari… _

_Aishiteru…_

La mélodie s'éteignit et une larme coula le long de la joue du Silfer souriant. Zane, lui était scotché, paralysé, sur le cul (désolé c'était trop tentant de l'imaginer comme ça xD) jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Jaden savait chanter et encore moins qu'il ait une voix aussi unique ! Avec un sourire, il jugea que c'était le bon moment pour entrer en scène. Il s'approcha et s'assit près de son ami qui sursauta en sentant sa présence (pas trop tôt !)

- Zane ?! Que fais-tu ici ? S'exclama Jaden à la surprit et terrifié à l'idée qu'il ait entendu la supplique de son cœur.

- Rien, je me baladais.

Jaden poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors il ne l'avait pas entendu. Tant mieux. Zane rit intérieurement devant le soulagement qui allait très vite cesser de son ami.

- Au faite, je ne savais pas que tu chantais si bien. Tu nous l'avais caché, Jaden.

Hé merde ! Il avait entendu ! Zut, voilà ce que Jaden ne voulait pas, répondre à des questions et encore moins à celles de Zane qui avaient la fâcheuse habitude comme le duelliste de tomber à chaque fois dans le mille (peut-être que j'exagère là, non ?) cependant, Zane reprit son manège car d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Jaden était sincère dans son amour pour Jesse et c'était tant mieux ! Mais l'ainé des Truesdale voulait l'entendre de la bouche du Silfer et ce n'était pas son genre à lui non plus de laisser tomber et ça malheureusement, Jaden le savait.

- Cette chanson… Pour qui est-elle ?

- Quelqu'un qui est important à mes yeux…

- Je vois… reprit Zane tout en regardant son camarade à la dérobée, tu aimes cette personne ?

Jaden sentit son cœur s'affoler mais Zane était son ami et il avait sans nul doute possible remarqué son comportement étrange alors il ne pouvait rien nier. Mais bon, Jaden soupira. C'était gênant mais Zane n'était pas du genre à trahir un secret alors…

- Oui, je suis raide dingue amoureux de la personne en question.

- Oh ! Fit le duelliste machine avec un sourire ravi, elle ou il a de la chance !

Jaden tiqua ! Zane avait dit elle ou il ?! Punaise il était encore plus perspicace que d'habitude ou quoi ?! Euh… quoi que pas temps que ça… Jaden se dit que ce devait être lui qui n'était pas discret… Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, le grand frère de Syrus contredit le Silfer.

- Rassures-toi tu as été super discret et c'est ça qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

Forcément, ce n'était pas dans les principes de Jaden d'être discret mais là il s'agissait de ses sentiments donc voilà qui est tout à fait logique non ?

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te tourmente autant mon ami ?

Comme s'il ne le savait pas ! Jaden leva ses yeux tirant vers le doré vers le ciel étoilé avant d'entamer son « monologue » (Oh voilà qui est inédit !)

- Ce qui me tourmente ? Tu n'as pas deviné ? Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un que je ne devrais pas aimer de cette manière. Comment c'est arrivé ? Vas savoir. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. Je pourrai décrocher la lune pour cet être qui a volé mon cœur sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit… Il reprit son souffle avant de reprendre, je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose que son visage, ses yeux, ses cheveux, son sourire, son rire et sa voix me hante de jour comme de nuit, Zane. Ça fait mal mais j'aime cette sensation. Que dois-je faire ? Lui avouer au risque de perdre son amitié ? Ou me taire et mourir à petit feu ?

Le regard habituellement fougueux et indomptable du brun s'était voilé ce qui ne plus pas à son camarade qui fronça les sourcils.

- Jaden, je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour te dire ce que tu dois faire mais… Cet être que tu décris avec tant de passion, vaut-il la peine que tu souffres à ce point ? Questionna l'ex-Obélisque.

Un sourire mélancolique étira les lèvres du jeune homme à la veste rouge.

- Oh que oui, il vaut la peine, mon ami. Vois-tu lorsque j'ai sombré, c'est en partit lui qui m'a ramené…

C'est bien ce que je pensais… Jaden parlait bien de Jesse, Zane en était sûr ! Pour lui, Jaden avait lutté de toutes ses forces avant de triompher de son alter-égo et sauver tout le monde. Et à présent, il souffrait d'amour. Zane posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Dans ce cas, dis-lui ce que tu ressens car si tu veux mon avis… cet être, tu ne le laisse pas indifférent loin de là…

Jaden sursauta et regarda Zane qui souriait. Pas possible ! Il n'avait pas dit ça ?! Et pourtant si. Alors selon lui, Jesse ressentirait quelque chose pour lui ? Après tout Zane arrivait à lire dans le cœur des gens alors pourquoi pas. Jaden sourit et se leva, sa guitare à la main avant de partir se coucher non sans avoir remercié Zane auparavant. Satisfais, celui-ci se réjouit de savoir qu'un nouveau couple allait naitre d'ici peu… Ah la la il était le meilleur décidément que ce soit en duel ou en amour (non mais attention à tes chevilles mec !)

Le lendemain…

Jesse attendait Jaden près de la crique où ils avaient l'habitude de se baigner ensemble avant les sombres événements. En effet, la veille il avait reçu un message de son ami lui demandant de l'y attendre car il voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Jesse se demandait ce que c'était… Il rougit en imaginant divers scénarios et son cœur s'affola brusquement et oui ! Notre duelliste aux bêtes cristallines était raide amoureux du brun et s'évertuait à le cacher à celui-ci ayant peur de perdre son amitié qui lui était si chère. Espérant plaire à son aimé, le duelliste aux cheveux bleus avait abandonné son uniforme pour un ensemble plus décontracté et classe. Un jean taille basse bleu foncé moulant ses jambes et une chemise à manches bouffantes (on se refait pas xD) blanche laissant voir un peu de son torse fin. (Kyaaaaaah ! J'adorais être à la place de Jaden là !) Bref, il angoissait. Bien que ses amis monstres (on a deux Jaden les gens ! C'est bon j'arrête…) lui ait maintes et maintes fois conseillé à se déclarer, le jeune homme n'avait pas osé mais finalement qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Tant pis s'il se fait rejeter par celui qu'il aimait mais il aurait essayé. Il espérait seulement rester son meilleur ami.

- Jesse !

Le dénommé Jesse se retourna pour voir Jaden courir vers lui, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres. Il était… pour ainsi dire canon ! Lui aussi avait laissé tomber son uniforme rouge. Pas qu'il ne lui allait pas mais Jaden avait choisi de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour séduire sa « demoiselle en détresse » (Bah oui, Jaden a des monstres héros alors xD non sérieux ils ont déteins sur lui, je crois…). Il portait lui aussi un jean taille basse mais noir qui enserrait à merveille ses hanches et faisait ressortir ses jambes fines mais solides. Sa chemise était quelque peu désordonnée et … rouge mais c'était cette couleur qui lui allait le mieux selon Jesse. Celle-ci laissait entrevoir le haut de son torse et cette superbe vue fit monter le rouge aux joues du maitre des pierres précieuses. Jaden remarqua ses rougeurs et cela lui fit plaisir. Apparemment, il ne laissait pas indifférent l'homme de son cœur. Arrivant à sa hauteur, toujours souriant, il le salua. Jesse répondit joyeusement et ils se mirent à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi ne remarquant pas la présence de certains… mais revenons à nos tourtereaux. Finalement, Jaden prit son courage à deux cartes et prit délicatement la main fine de son compagnon dans la sienne. Rougissant subitement, Jesse regarda à son tour Jaden qui le contemplait tendrement.

- Pour ce que je voulais te dire… commença le brun, intimidé.

- Oui… ?

- Jesse… je… il inspira à fond et se jeta à l'eau, Je t'aime.

Le bénéficiaire de cette déclaration rougit subitement et son cœur s'affola de plus belle mais sa joie était incommensurable ! SON Jaden l'aimait ! Prenant aussi son courage en main, Jesse serra la main de son bien aimé et répondit sans détourner ses yeux bleus-verts des pupilles brunes-or du champion.

- Je t'aime aussi… Jaden.

Là, ce fut au tour de Jaden d'être limite en train de crier sa joie ! Il s'approcha de son aimé tenant toujours sa main et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes fermant les yeux. Jesse crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Pourtant il finit par se détendre et répondit au baiser tant attendu. Ce ne fut qu'une caresse tendre, ils n'étaient pas pressés. Tout vient quand le moment est venu. Ils se séparèrent se regardant amoureusement quand…

- AMEN ! Il était temps ! S'écria Syrus bondissant de joie.

- Belle capture sergent ! S'exclama Davy Cricket faisant rougir les amoureux.

- Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaahhhh ! Ils sont trop chou ! Yaoi power ! S'extasièrent les deux filles de la bande j'ai nommée Alexia et Blair.

Zane et Aster ne disaient rien se contentant de sourire au jeune couple. Yubel qui apparut en transparence derrière Jaden leva le poing de la victoire toute sourire aux compagnons esprits de duels des tourtereaux qui se tapaient dans les mains etc. Les autres amis du nouveau couple les félicitèrent chaleureusement. A croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donné le mot, ils avaient tous enfin presque remarqué que ces deux-là s'aimaient et attendaient avec impatience la conclusion de tout ce remue-ménage ! Jaden et Jesse se regardèrent en souriant sans se lâcher les mains avant de se diriger vers leurs amis qui étaient impatients de fêter ça !

Quelques années plus tard…

Jesse prenait l'air sur le balcon de l'appartement que Jaden et lui avaient acheté un peu plus tôt dans l'année profitant de la brise d'été. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux hanches à présent. Il ne les avait plus coupés lorsque son amant l'avait complimenté sur leur beauté avant de le demander en mariage. Et oui, ils s'étaient mariés ! Juste après que Jaden eut conquérit le titre de Roi du Jeu, d'ailleurs il était à un tournoi mais Jesse savait qu'il gagnerait alors il était resté dans leur nid douillet. Depuis leur rencontre, le jeune homme n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et une grande amitié s'était immédiatement formée entre eux mais doucement celle-ci avait fait place à un amour profond et passionné. Jesse était heureux. Il songeait à tout ce que lui et son amour avaient traversés ensemble et cela les avaient rendu fort l'un comme l'autre mais aussi plus soudés. Le duelliste aux bêtes cristallines ne se sentait complet qu'entre les bras de son compagnon et c'était la même chose pour le brun. En parlant de lui, Jaden rentra dans l'appartement, retira sa veste cramoisie (encore et toujours xD) et se dirigea vers le balcon où il savait pertinemment que son amour l'attendait. Il sourit tendrement en le voyant de dos accoudé à la rambarde. Délicatement, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de celui-ci l'attira contre lui. Jesse l'ayant reconnu se laissa aller et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son brun et ses mains sur celles de celui-ci se trouvant sur son ventre.

- Je suis rentré, amour… Susurra Jaden à l'oreille de son compagnon qui sourit tendrement.

- Bienvenu à la maison, mon cœur. Répondit Jesse en se retournant dans les bras de son époux pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Jaden sourit dans le baiser avant d'y répondre passionnément attirant encore plus son amant contre lui.

L'amour est ce qui est de plus douloureux mais aussi de plus doux et ce n'est pas ces deux-là qui nous diront le contraire…

FIN !

Moi : ALORS ?

Les filles (Alexia et Blair) : Kyyyyyyaaaahhhhhh ! Yaoi power !

Moi : Bon bah ça a plu ^^

Jaden : Oui ! Je suis enfin avec mon chéri !

Jesse : (entre les bras de Jaden) : Bravo pour le romantisme pour une fois !

Moi : (toute contente) Oui ! J'ai un mode romantique !

Tous : AMEN !

Zane : Mais y a pas eu de lemon…

Moi : Oh t'en voulais hein ?!

Zane : … (sourire en coin) Oui et je suis pas le seul…

Les filles : OUI ! (chante) Un lemon ! Un lemon !

Moi : Bon, bin, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire pour le prochain…

Jaden : Oublie pas le romantisme !

Moi : AMEN ! Mon côté fleur bleue ressort !

Jesse : En espérant que ça dure…

Moi : Ja ne ^^(va en écrire un autre)


End file.
